Chapter 15: The Huntress Is Coming!
(Inside a hotel in Denver, Lamar is on a bed, looking at a card. It reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAMAR." with Lamar's writing "All the best on your birthday. Lamar. Love you, Dad." , Just then, Valerie the Velociraptor and Kefra enter the room.) * Valerie: I thought you'd be outside Sejen's dorm with your binoculars by now. * Lamar: I appreciate the concern. But Bryal and I are none of your business. (gets up) * Kefra: Please, Lamar, I've had three "X" put under military surveillance. I'm hardly qualified to dish out post-relationship tact. But it's time for some tough love. Padwy's going to move on. * Lamar: She already has. With Intho and Adluk. * Kefra: And it sucks. But you got to trust your gut that you did this for a reason. Whatever reasons guys have for dumping hot, smart, fun girls these days. Look, give her some space, Lamar. Your whole night-stalker routine that is gonna ruin any of the good feelings Jeash has for you. * Lamar: If there are any. * Valerie: Look. Sometimes you got to tuck your feelings away until it's the right time. Like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford. * Lamar: Except, I can't quite imagine there is anyone else out there. * Kefra: Well, you never know, Lamar. Maybe when you finally crack open that piggy bank you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike, you've really been saving for a Harley. * Lamar: There are times when I think you don't know me at all. And others where I think you know me better than anyone. * Kefra: Well, that's what I'm here for, Lamar. One save at a time. * Brhea: (enters the room with Kefra's cake with some of her friends) And speaking of saving things.... * Kefra: My cake. * Daala: Hello. Your mom thought we might wanna share some of the leftover birthday cake. * Gaale: Well, I'm sure there's a goat on this farm that will appreciate my knack for batter. * Brhea: And speaking You handled the whole party thing really well, by the way. * Hadan: Thanks. The baseball tickets they hit me harder than I thought. * Glema: Yeah, but those tickets, they weren't your dad's only gift. I mean, it didn't come with a big, pretty red bow but your dad raised you to be your own man. That was his real gift. And he gave that to you every day. * Eljam: I thought you just came to get tipsy off of rum cake. * Halei: Yeah. Actually, I came by for your Kryptonian dictionary. (pulls out a piece of paper) I ran Lydav's symbols in that program and it came up with this pattern. It's in Scorpion Island code. (Lamar looks at the paper. It is in Scorpion Island code. Above it is a square symbol with an equals sign and the letter S.) * Halei: What does it say? * Lamar: (decodes it) "The Huntress is coming." (The scene skips to black with the words "TO BE CONTINUED" before fading and the end credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League: Velociraptor vs. Protoceratops Category:Ending Scenes